


face yourself at night, it's time to make amends

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Top Harry, its sad but not TOO sad, larry - Freeform, minor ziam, slight mention of smut, the smut is implied but yea b!l and t!h, ziam is mentioned for one second tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry will always be there for louis. even when he has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	face yourself at night, it's time to make amends

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION!!!! this is not real!!!!! it is a story! plz do not take it literal. 
> 
> this probably sucks bc I literally have NO idea what i just wrote! it's just a small random story w no real plot or whatever
> 
> title is taken from bad suns' song called matthew james!

louis has been having a pretty great day. he got up early, had his favorite for breakfast (coco pops, duh), got to his uni classes on time, had lunch with his disgusting best friends who are a newly made couple, liam and zayn, and came home to a delicious smelling flat. it's a great day.

"hi, love." louis calls from the living room, toeing his vans off and leaving them by the coat hanger next to the door.

"baby, i made you spaghetti and meat balls." harry says to him, louis leans against the entrance of the kitchen and hums in delight. harry continues to dance around the kitchen with his ridiculous, but very cute cat apron niall gave him as a house warming gift.

when he has a bad day he can always look forward to coming home to harry.

louis sets the table and as he's sitting down harry makes his way with a bowl of spaghetti in his hands and serves them both.

it's delicious, as always. they have a lovely dinner talking about what their days consisted of and what movie they should watch next. it's nice. it always is.

"thank you," louis says as he leans to give harry a kiss, "i'll put the dishes away."

"and by that you mean you'll leave them in the sink for me to wash later." harry says and louis loves him so much he could cry.

"you got it, babe." louis says as he winks, disappearing into the kitchen.

 

"i don't wanna go to sleep." louis whispers against harry's warmth. they're in a spooning position, louis curled up behind harry, holding him. he's the big spoon even though he's the smaller of the two he likes the way he can hold harry like this, closer.

"i know, sweetheart. remember that i'm right here, yeah?" harry says, kissing louis' hand that's draped over him.

this is the part of the day louis dreads. he hates it. he hates going to sleep. he hates the nightmares.

"can i turn off the light, baby?" harry asks roughly, voice deep with exhaustion.

"yeah." louis mumbles, digging his face deeper into harry's neck.

 

 

screaming.

that's all he hears, ugly, hateful and hurtful words being screamed around him.

"you're useless! you and that good for nothing faggot! useless pieces of shits-" he's hiding behind his parents' door. he hears a loud smack and his mother screaming.

more hateful words are thrown and his father walks out, not glancing at him once. 

 

he's being jolted awake, his eyes fly open trying to focus on the sudden brightness surrounding him and he feels two big, warm hands on his face.

"hey, hey, shh, baby. you're okay, sweetheart, you're alright." harry whispers and wipes the tears off of louis' face with his thumbs, it's then that he realizes he's crying and breathing hard. he had a nightmare.

"don't leave me." louis sobs out, tears running down his face. he's had these nightmares often, but they never get easier to deal with. he always wakes up shaking and crying.

"never, baby." harry tells him and louis believes him, he's so relieved he has harry now, having someone to depend on not leaving and loving him.

"you're okay, yeah? i'll always be here for you, always." and louis can see it, he can see it in the green of harry's eyes that he's telling the truth.

five minutes have gone by and louis' the little spoon this time, he doesn't mind it at all. he feels protected.

"do you want to talk about it?" harry's deep voice comes through, louis shakes his head against him.

louis simply says, "it hurts."

harry turns louis' head and kisses him. it has to be a little gross, with louis' wet face and all, but it's just what louis needs. the kiss turns more vigorous and passionate.

that night harry fucks louis until he forgets everything that hurts.

 

"hi, baby." harry says, walking into their bedroom with a tray of breakfast. he places it in front of louis and kisses his forehead.

"thanks, sunshine. uh-sorry for, you know, last night..." louis begins, avoiding eye contact with harry.

"you don't have to be ashamed, lou. i'll always, always be here, i swear. you don't need to apologize at all, sweetheart." harry says, laying next to louis and wrapping him in a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"i love you." louis whispers with a small smile and throws a strawberry in harry's direction.

 

the morning is spent with a fruit food fight and washing the sheets. it's going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> :/ did that suck 
> 
> my tumblr is louistomlindaughter


End file.
